


Hiccup’s Mates

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Race To The Edge, Sexual Content, Toothless supports Hiccup because he loves him, happy polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Toothless didn't expect Hiccup to have five romantic partners, but he supports Hiccup either way.





	Hiccup’s Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).



> I originally posted this on my tumblr in May 2018.
> 
> This was written from a prompt. Well, a "I Wish You Would Write A Fic Where" ask meme and evilwriter37 said, "I wish you would write a fic where maybe it's Toothless' pov about the OT6? Like, him noticing that Hiccup has multiple mates (feel like Toothless would kind of refer to them in that way if they've been having sex) and being happy that Hiccup has so many people that love him. I feel like it would be cute." So. I did that!

Had you asked Toothless around the time he and Hiccup had defeated the Red Death, “Who do you think will Hiccup choose to be his mate someday?” Toothless would have chosen Astrid, Stormfly’s Rider. It seemed like the obvious route. He had seen the way they acted around each other. He saw that cheek kiss.

He never really considered the other four.

Yes, they had often flanked he and Hiccup in flight, flying with them into battle regularly, for years. He had become fond of all of Hiccup’s friends, the gang, as Hiccup preferred to call them. Not only Astrid, but Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

But then they had moved to Dragon’s Edge, home of the Night Terrors, or as Tuffnut liked to call them, Smidvarg and the Gang.

And he wasn’t sure if “friend” was the right word to use after a while.

At some point, there was a change. They started to smelled less like “Hiccup’s friends” and more like “Hiccup’s mates.”

They behaved like both.

For one, they mated with Hiccup. All five of them did.

Sometimes while he was in the room.

He didn’t mind that. Much.

At first, it was surprising.

He recalled once…

_Hiccup enjoyed the slow and steady thrusting Snotlout was doing, especially in this position, where he could make eye contact with his partner. He pressed a kiss to Snotlout’s lips and sighed softly._

_“Feels good, Snotlout,” Hiccup murmured. “Go a little harder.”_

_“Yeah?” Snotlout murmured._

_“Yeah,” Hiccup whispered._

_Snotlout quickened the pace, thrusting a little harder and faster, and when he hit a spot inside Hiccup that felt_ amazing _Hiccup let out a loud yelp._

_Almost immediately after the yelp, despite murmurs to Snotlout that he was okay, there was a rumbling growl in the room._

_“Shit,” Hiccup whispered._

_“Toothless is growling at me,” Snotlout replied. He looked from the dragon back to Hiccup. “What do I do?”_

_“Don’t move,” Hiccup said. “He heard that loud exclamation I made—”_

_“You yelped,” Snotlout replied._

_Well, he was right but Toothless was still growling specifically at Snotlout._

_Hiccup took a deep breath and moved his hand so that his hand nearest Toothless was stretched out._

_“Hey, bud,” Hiccup said softly, gently, placatingly, to Toothless._

_Toothless stopped growling at Snotlout but gave him a discerning look before turning to look at Hiccup and place his nose against Hiccup’s hand._

_Hiccup let his hand drift across Toothless’s head and face, as he talked to him. “Hey, bud. Did I frighten you with that noise I made?” Hiccup whispered, in his best “comfort Toothless” voice. “Did you think Snotlout was hurting me? He wasn’t. He was trying to make me feel good. We were just uh… is mating a good word for recreational sex? We were just mating.”_

_“Weird way to put it, but yeah,” Snotlout said._

_Toothless pulled away from Hiccup’s hand for a moment (Hiccup let out a gentle whimper in response) to do a very visible sniff, and then returned his hand to Hiccup and let out a purr, directing it to both of them. He then went back to his rock bed and covered his face with his fin._

What Toothless smelled clearly told him: mates.

Snotlout and Hiccup were mates.

Astrid and Hiccup were mates.

Fishlegs and Hiccup were mates.

Ruffnut and Hiccup were mates.

Tuffnut and Hiccup were mates.

Hiccup had five mates.

And Toothless loved Hiccup so much.

And every time he saw the gang interact with Hiccup, he was reminded: so did they. They all loved Hiccup.

The two of them could come back from a patrol and the gang would greet Hiccup with kisses. And it would please him to see this. Hiccup certainly enjoyed it.

He’d give Hiccup a lick too, for good measure.

Hiccup would exclaim his name like he was annoyed, but still smile, appreciating the love he got from everyone.

And he got to hear Hiccup gush about his feelings for the gang.

_Hiccup sat against Toothless, scale-to-skin, and smiled happily as he watched his friends and romantic partners._

_He sighed happily._

_“Bud, I love them so much,” Hiccup said._

_“We love you, too,” Snotlout said from across the room._

_And there were four nods that followed this._

_Ruff blew him a kiss._

_And Hiccup felt his face get warm with giddiness._

_He turned to Toothless, sticking his face right in Toothless’s and whispered, “They love me, too!”_

_And Toothless heard a squeak come from his wonderful friend’s throat. It was so sweet. His friend was so blissfully in love and happy._

And while Hiccup having five mates was a surprise, it was certainly welcomed and deserving.

What Toothless wanted most for Hiccup was for Hiccup to be happy and to be loved, because Hiccup loved him and made him happy. And that odd bunch, as Hiccup’s dad once called them, that stubborn group, as Astrid once described them, they all made Hiccup happy and they loved him.

And that’s all Toothless wanted for Hiccup.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene where Toothless growls at Snotlout because of Hiccup’s yelp was inspired by a comment by howtodrawyourdragon on tumblr where they said, "Hiccup made the smallest of distressed noises when Stoick grabbed him from behind in Httyd 2 in an attempt to be a stealthy giant and Toothless turned, unsheathed his teeth, and growled with narrowed pupils in less then a second and was ready to wreck whomever was hurting Hiccup."


End file.
